Take a bite (of me)
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, un ghoul impulsivo, le hace una visita a un viejo conocido. Dicha visita, le saldrá bastante cara. "Mmm, ya entiendo. Mi Yuri-chan tiene hambre. ¿No es así?". [Pliroy. YurixJJ. One-shot. Ghoul AU].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Por otro lado, el mundo ficticio utilizado e inspirado a continuación (Tokyo Ghoul) es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** Vale… en primera, Rachmaninov tiene toda la culpa, se los juro. Estaba releyendo el manga de Tokyo Ghoul mientras lo escuchaba y luego empecé a proyectarme de alguna manera que acabó en todo esto. En segunda, el **PliRoy** it's my guilty pleasure y me dio por escribir algo breve de ellos siendo ghouls bc why the hell not? Si alguien lee esto: ¡Gracias por leer! :)

 **Dato Relevante:** Los ghouls _casi siempre_ pueden calmar su hambre con sangre humana y café.

* * *

 **Take a bite (of me)**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan pronto como pudo, lo acorraló contra la pared de su propio apartamento. No tuvo necesidad de consideración, mucho menos de palabras. _Él_ sabía de sobra que no era su estilo y, sin perderse más de la cercanía, se inclinó para aspirar la rememorada fragancia.

Su olor siempre había sido peculiar, iba más allá de la muerte, el instinto de supervivencia y el hambre. Pero, si hubiera tenido que priorizar alguno en ese momento, sin duda era el del café. No obstante, cierto aroma a óxido con sal, también cuadró a la perfección. Era un aroma muy reciente. Una consecuencia típica gracias a su manera de conseguir carne fácil durante las altas horas de la noche. Nada para sorprenderse al venir de un estúpido como él. Si de algo le servía pavonearse por ahí en ropas ajustadas y botas altas, era precisamente para eso. El olor a café y sangre eran su perfume personal. Más no le desagradó como hubiera querido. En realidad le seguía gustando tanto, o más que sus ridículos tatuajes. (Sobre todo el más arrogante: Las iniciales en cursiva de JJ, localizadas en la parte baja de su espalda).

El rostro de Yuri permaneció enterrado en el pecho fornido del ghoul mayor unos momentos más. Una acción bastante tonta, pues cuando finalmente había decido a apartarse, sus mejillas se encontraban atareadas de rojo, por lo que volvió a ocultar su rostro cual felino asustado. Acción que alentó que uno de los dos por fin rompiera el silencio.

— ¿Oh? Parece que alguien sigue siendo el mismo gatito tímido de siempre. Y yo qué pensaba… —Comenzó a susurrar JJ burlonamente a la altura de su oído.

— _Cállate_ —atajó Yuri con frialdad sin alzar el rostro, mientras sus manos se enroscaban alrededor de los brazos del contrario, apretando con toda la fuerza posible.

—Hmm, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri… —Exclamó Jean sin inmutarse. Acto seguido, levantó sin dificultad al pequeño rubio para estamparlo en la pared con cierta brusquedad, siendo en ese instante, él que tenía acorralado al otro.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no dejó escapar ni un quejido de sus labios. Se limitó a observarlo desde su posición actual con esos intensos orbes de aguamarina ardiendo en supuesto odio. La típica mirada para disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones. Era gracioso, Yuri de verdad seguía creyendo que podía engañarlo.

—Vamos Yuri, no me mires así —. Canturreó Jean, satisfecho de ver como el rostro del menor se contraía en decepción al saber que sus esfuerzos por mantenerse neutro, le eran imposibles—. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices de una buena vez a qué ha venido mi dulce _hada rusa_?

— ¡No me llames de esa manera! —Explotó el susodicho de inmediato. Incluso alzó el puño en un intento por golpearlo.

Pero JJ fue más rápido para frenarlo al colocar su mano alrededor de la muñeca, dos veces más pequeña que la suya. Después de todo, la complexión de su querido ruso seguía siendo delgada. ¡Y vaya, cuánto había extrañado al pequeño en su vida! No tenía ninguna duda. Dos meses lejos el uno del otro al fin había dado sus frutos en todos los sentidos. Yuri era un poco más alto, su cabello soleado había crecido un par de centímetros más, y sus ojos seguían centelleando cada vez que lo veía. A manera de conclusión, seguía siendo un deleite. Además, si era sincero consigo mismo, sentir _su_ calor en la palma de su mano conforme se reflejaba el afecto ―detrás de todo el desprecio― en aquel par de lagos azulones que le miraban con atención mientras su mano libre tomaba su cintura con fuerza y sus rostros acortaban la distancia…

—Basta.

Se sentía bien y mal.

—Basta…

 _Te odio, te odio, te odio._

— ¡Basta, maldi-…!

Un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, Yuri se desplomó cuando JJ lo besó sin consideración, de no ser porque éste lo sostenía, sin duda habría caído al suelo. Situación que no pudo pensar demasiado ya que, muy pronto, sintió una punzada alrededor de su labio inferior al grado de hacer que la sangre fluyera. Ugh, sí. El bastardo lo había mordido para darse la libertad de burlarse de él al enroscar sus lenguas impregnadas del típico sabor perfumado. La sensación era demasiado envolvente para soportar, aún con una pared detrás.

 _Demonios._

Con un gruñido de indignación, Yuri se dispuso a reunir fuerzas para apartar a JJ de un empujón antes de que fuera tarde. Cosa que logró, a excepción de la desagradable vista que recibió a cambio, con semejante hilillo de sangre conectando todavía su boca con la del infeliz ése.

—Mmm, ya entiendo. Mi Yuri-chan tiene hambre. ¿No es así? —Murmuró Jean, llevándose su mano derecha a sus labios para limpiarse los rastros de fluidos rojos que su lengua no alcanzaba.

—Tsk, no sé… —Emprendió a protestar el chico, desviando la mirada hacia la única ventana presente de la oscura habitación.

—Sigues siendo igual de divertido que antes, ¿eh, Yuri-chan? Viniendo a mí porque no quieres cazar humanos, dejándome llevar todo el crédito de asesino… —Dijo el moreno, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo sentirse herido.

— ¡Déjame! ¡No he venido a eso! —Contestó el muchacho de mala gana, dirigiéndose sin más hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a una huida necesaria.

 _El olor se está haciendo más fuerte. Necesito salir._

—Ah —. Desplegó JJ rápidamente, sosteniendo el brazo de Yuri, mucho antes de que éste pudiera girar el manojo de la puerta principal —. Entonces, ¿me extrañaste? —Inquirió el mayor sin titubear, y tras chasquear la lengua, prosiguió a colocar uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla para volver a contemplar el desastre que era Yuri Plisetsky al entrar en contacto con él.

—No digas estupideces, ¿cómo podría extrañar a alguien tan detestable cómo tú? —Espetó con displicencia restante. La cual, ya no era mucha.

En ese momento, el chico ruso al fin miró a JJ directamente a los ojos por primera vez, en toda la noche. Gran error. No sólo el aroma a café y sangre se hicieron más intensos, también sucedió que al encontrarse con aquellos ojos -tres tonos más añiles que los suyos-, su resistencia comenzó a desmoronarse. Sus rostros volvían a sentirse cerca, bastaba ponerse de puntillas para acortar toda distancia. Aunque si decidía hacerlo, los ojos de Yuri podrían tornarse al típico iris gris y rojo de un ghoul… sí pasaba, bueno, sí pasaba todo se iría a la mierda. Así de simple. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, zafarse del estúpido ghoul canadiense y dejarlo para siempre. Buscaría otra manera para alimentarse porque eso era lo único que importaba. _Ajá, es todo, ¿cierto?_ Un mundo de ghouls dónde la supervivencia significaba _todo_. ¡Ah! ¡Algo todavía mejor! Nada más de pensar en un mundo sin ghouls creídos, era estupendo.

— Vaya, ¿en qué está pensando mi adorable Yuri-chan ahora?

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron cuando escuchó tal pregunta. ¿Cómo no sorprenderse? JJ… se había pasado la lengua por los labios. Y de repente, los de Yuri se sintieron vacíos.

Tsk. Un mundo sin ghouls como JJ era un mundo superior... ¿No?

—Yuri… —Siseó Jean, acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal del ghoul más joven.

 _Joder, por supuesto qué no, no lo es. Maldita sea._

Exhalando una gran bocanada de aire trémulo, Yuri cerró los ojos, dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea que fuera a pasar después. De forma innegable, sería algo más que un simple beso para saciar el hambre.

 _Te odio, Jean Jacques Leroy._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Oh miren! Otro one-shot que termino antes del lemon :') *evil laugh*. Vale, la verdad es que soy pésima para escribir lemon tbh. Lo siento :c

La idea de seguir escribiendo a estos dos dentro de este mundo es muy tentador y divertido, y así explicaría más de todo... Pero, quién sabe. Por ahora, fue un buen ejercicio.

Y si tienen duda… como JJ tenía poco de haberse alimentado de carne humana, Yuri podía oler y saborear la sangre en sus labios y por eso se alborota un poco. Como él es un ghoul joven, no puede controlar el hambre tan fácilmente. Je. ¿Tienen otra duda? De tenerla pueden preguntarme sin ningún problema. De paso, si no han leído TG y les gusta sufrir con los personajes por todo lo que les pasa, se los recomiendo muchísimo. El 'grado de gore' por llamarlo de alguna forma, es un bonus, se los aseguro.

Por otra parte, disculpen si JJ suena algo ooc, es la primera vez que lo escribo y de verdad que no sabía cómo manejarlo ;-; Espero no haberlo arruinado tanto.


End file.
